Charla
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: No todo lo que se dice es como parece.


_**One-Shot**_

 _ **Kimi ni Todoke**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer:**_ _este anime no me pertenece, es obra de Karuho Shiina, solo este escrito es de mi propiedad._

 _._

 _ **AU / Cómico / Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Charla.**_

 _ **. . .**_

Sabían que en algún momento "esa" plática llegaría. Pero no creían que ese día llegaría tan pronto; el sol brillaba hasta que el pasó de las nubes lo cubrían, la gente concurría las aceras como todos los días.

.

La chica que alguna vez fue temida por todos los falsos rumores, que era juzgada por su apariencia y no por su tierno interior, ahora era aquella delicada flor que floreció al exterior gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y de un ser especial para ella.

.

Una sonrisa que despertaba confianza, un brillo en su mirar cautivador y amable, una figura que parecía tallada con suma delicadeza y cuidado en cada facción, podía sonar cursi, incluso exagerado, pero ante los ojos del chico que la alentó a salir de su zona de confort, aquella criatura era la más hermosa para él.

.

—Kazehaya –saludaban sus amigos y compañeros de clase. Shota Kazehaya desde siempre era el chico más popular no solo por ser atractivo o atlético, sino por su personalidad que atraía a todos como abejas al panal.

.

Pero, el mismo sabía que no era un "santo" como todos creían, era una persona celosa, posesiva y con su propia manera de hacer las cosas, era lo que nadie sabía, lo que ocultaba en lo más recóndito de su ser.

.

Por lo que quería hacer las cosas a su manera con "ella" era sumamente difícil;cuando apareció en su vida, no creyó que llegaría a ser alguien importante, una persona a la cual quería, con la cual podría pasar buenos momentos, aquel encuentro pudo ser algo del destino, tal vez.

.

—Kuronuma, necesitamos hablar contigo esta noche –informó su padre a la joven que estaba dispuesta a salir a sus clases.

.

—Si… –la seriedad con la que hablo su padre pocas veces la había escuchado soló para asuntos importantes ¿había pasado algo?

.

—Sawako –saludaron Ayane y Chizuru quien devoraba un paquete de galletas de arroz —buenos días.

.

—Yano, Yoshida. Buenos días –saludo con total respeto y admiración por aquellas dos.

.

—Ya te he dicho que no nos llames así –jalándole suavemente de la mejilla Ayane. Acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares, comenzaron a charlar como todos los días antes de empezar la clase.

.

Ryu llegó poco después acomodándose en el banco para dormir un poco, Kazehaya como de costumbre llegó bien acompañado. Kento con su alegre autoestima llegó colocándose a lado de Kuronuma y unirse con familiaridad a la charla.

.

Ante los ojos de Shota, Miura era su enemigo, uno que debía alejar pronto de su novia, pero este se había vuelto buen amigo de ella y un ser importante para ella, por lo que, alejarlo podría ser contradictorio. Tomó aire, y siguió con la conversación en la que estaba con los chicos.

.

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, pero en una de ellas en la que debían hacer parejas, Miura tomo a Sawako quien no se negó, al contrario parecía estar de acuerdo. Kazehaya por dentro hervía de rabia, y para su suerte, Sanada había sido llamado por el entrenador.

.

—Kuro… –Trató de llamarla, pero el grupo de amigos lo arrastraron a la cafetería antes de que esta se llenara. Joe como siempre le invadía de temas relacionados con chicas.

.

—Kazehaya… –llamó Sawako al aire. Entristeció al ver como este se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su vista.

.

Ayane y Chizuru se vieron entre sí sin saber que decirle a la chica, desde hace unas semanas, los amigos y algunas chicas parecían aun no aceptar el hecho de que Kazehaya saliera con Sawako.

.

—Aún no lo comprenden –dijo Miura sonriendo levemente a la chica —Kazehaya es como su centro, como la abeja reina.

.

Con aquellas palabras, le siguieron unos cuantos chistes que hicieron reír a la chica, pero no por ello hacerla olvidar aquello, Kuronuma no era de olvidar, para nada. Comieron en el salón entre bromas y risas, tratando de elevar el ánimo de la chica.

.

En verdad quería a esa chica, al verla por primera vez no era extraño que le diera un poco de miedo, pero al estar en el mismo salón, sentado uno a lado del otro y ver de cerca quien era en verdad, estremeció algo dentro de su ser. Aún que el corazón de la chica ya le pertenecía a alguien, eso no impedía que pudiera estar con ella como un amigo, alguien que la protegería de ser necesario, que la entendería como lo había hecho desde un principio y lo seguía haciendo, en quien podría confiar.

.

Las horas de clase ya habían terminado, alumnos y maestros comenzaban a abandonar las aulas para dirigirse a sus hogares.

.

—¡Kazehaya! –le llamaron su grupo de amigos.

.

—¿Vamos juntos? –se ofreció Miura a Sawako a quien siempre tomaba desprevenida.

.

—Yo la acompañare –se escuchó decir a Kazehaya del otro lado del salón.

.

—¡Kazehaya! –entró con paso firme Arai —se te requiere de tu presencia ahora mismo.

.

Genial. Aquello en verdad le causaría en verdad un gran dolor de cabeza.

.

De camino a casa acompañada de Miura, su mirada baja se debía a la falta de Kazehaya en su día —Kazehaya… –interrumpió el pensamiento de la chica —es muy solicitado.

.

Hubo pocas palabras y una despedida tierna por parte de Kento para ver sonreía a la chica.

.

—Sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo… –comenzó a hablar con algo de nervios su padre al finalizar la cena.

.

—¡Ese Pin me las va a pagar! –gruñía a la vez que parecía lanzar llamas. Suspiro cansado.

.

Saco su celular y envió un mensaje a Kuronuma. La noche empezaba a cubrir los cielos, las luces mercuriales a iluminar las calles.

. . .

No recibió respuesta por parte de la chica hasta el amanecer de aquel soleado día, los alumnos invadían los pasillos. Joe junto a los demás como siempre abordaron a Kazehaya metros antes de llegar al instituto, y dentro del salón, vio a Kuronuma siendo consolada por los tres.

.

Al sentir la mirada del otro, la chica colapso en nerviosismo sonrojándose de sobremanera y desviar de inmediato la mirada. Una punzada de dolor en el pecho le dejo sin aire por un momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

—Kuronuma –se acercó, pero al parecer, la chica parecía querer huir, por lo que freno su caminar —Sawako…

.

—Kazehaya ¿tienes un minuto? –hablo Miura.

.

En el pasillo, ambos chicos se miraban con cierto rencor. Kento inhalo un poco de aire para luego sacarlo y relajarse —no soy la persona más indicada para decirte esto pero… sé que Sadako no podrá hacerlo por su propio pie.

.

—Habla claro –gruño.

.

Suspiro —Sadako tuvo "la charla" –haciendo gran énfasis en la última palabra.

.

Le costó unos minutos a Shota entender aquello, su rostro se sonrojo y todo parecía revolverse en su cabeza y boca al querer pronunciar algo. Miura río ante aquella escena por parte del otro, por lo que posó la mano en el hombro ajeno.

.

—Relájate –sonrió —es natural que hayan llegado a eso ahora que son "oficialmente pareja".

.

¿Cómo debía tomar aquello? Sabiendo ahora eso, estaba más que seguro que Sadako no se le acercaría por unos días ¿Qué pensaría de él? Eran tantas cosas ahora que le revolvía el estómago.

.

—Les agradas… –atrayendo la atención de Shota, le miró atento —cierto, es algo apresurado, pero el hecho de que le hayan dicho aquello no es por apresurar o separar su relación, como padres deben de cuidar de su hija.

.

Tenía sentido. Primero que nada, fue un cambio radical para ella y más para ellos ver que su hija, la cual era tratada de modo "diferente" a los demás, comenzó a tener amigas, y no cualquiera tipo, dos grandes compañeras y confidentes que la apoyaban y cuidaban, que le enseñaban y le tenían paciencia, Ryu pertenecía a aquel pequeño grupo, ya que este era su escudo.

.

Luego, y aunque le duela admitirlo, estaba Miura, quien logro que Sawako pasara a la última fase, que tuviese más confianza en sí misma, que fuera ella misma, sin miedo,

.

Las clases ocurrieron con normalidad, Sawako seguía nerviosa y no la culpaba, él estaba igual pero sin importar, la esperaría, y no pasó mucho. En el receso la chica se dirigió a él ante el llamado de otros chicos y chicas a Kazehaya.

.

—Ka… Kazehaya… –adoraba esa timidez.

.

—Kazehaya –como si no estuviese, chicas de otro grupo llegaron frente a Shota. Exploto —¡Ya basta! –miro con enojo a la mayoría, y tomando de la mano a Sawako, salió del salón.

.

En un lugar más privado, Sawako no dejaba de temblar como gelatina, los nerviosos se la comían viva.

.

—Kuronuma… –llamó con voz suave, la chica lo miró. El tiempo se detuvo, y no supo en que momento, se encontraba rodeando con sus brazos aquellas delicada criatura.

.

— _Hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo –hablo con firmeza el padre de familia —sobre tu relación con ese joven kazehaya… ambos están en una edad en la que… la escuela absorbe gran parte de su tiempo._

 _._

 _Comenzó a hablar el mayor sobre lo importante de la escuela, que más adelante tendrían tiempo para el amor pero, si estaban seguros de ello, los apoyaría._

 _._

¿De qué estaba tan nerviosa Sawako entonces?

.

— _Es tan guapo y amable, espero que duren lo suficiente para que me den nietos adorables –después de la charla con su padre, no faltaba el comentario de su madre que no solo altero a su hija, sino también a su marido que estaba igual o peor que Kuronuma._


End file.
